Field of Invention
This invention relates to a facsimile apparatus and, more particularly, to a facsimile apparatus connected to an ISDN.
The Prior Art
FIG. 19 illustrates a known prior-art example of reception control of mail (or confidential mail) in an electronic mailing system. In FIG. 19, a management table 1003 stores mailbox numbers used by addressees (in addition to passwords known solely to these addressees in the case of confidential mail) and registered in the table beforehand. The box numbers are known also to addressors in advance.
An apparatus 1001 on the transmitting side designates a box number and transmits image information indicative of mail (or confidential mail) via a communication line 1001. An apparatus 1102 on the receiving side stores the received image information in a mailbox (or confidential mailbox) 1002 at the location of the designated box number and stores this address as well as such transmission management information as the transmitting party (terminal) number and the addressor number in the management table 1003.
The apparatus 1101 on the transmitting side terminates all processing in response to completion of the transmission of image information. At this time the apparatus 1102 on the receiving side displays a message indicative of the box number and receipt of the mail (or confidential mail) and notifies the addressee. In response, the addressee inputs his own box number (in addition to a password when confidential mail is received). A retrieval unit 1004 performs a search of the registered data (and compares passwords in case of confidential mail) using the inputted data, and generates an output permission signal when the data searched for can be retrieved (and when compared passwords agree in case of confidential mail). In response to the output permission signal, the apparatus 1102 on the receiving side outputs (prints out) the image from the mailbox (or confidential mailbox) 1002.
Thus, the conventional apparatus on the transmitting side is entirely incapable of knowing what the circumstances are following completion of the transmission of image information. Consequently, the addressor is incapable of knowing whether the mail (or confidential mail) information has actually been acquired by the addressee. For example, the addressor cannot know whether the apparatus malfunctioned before the addressee obtained the image or whether the addressee forgot to print out the image. This can cause the addressor anxiety and therefore is undesirable in terms of handling important documents (especially confidential documents and the like).
In addition, there are cases where an image cannot be transmitted because the confidential mailbox of the apparatus on the receiving side is full. Forcing the addressor to wait in such cases is unreasonable.